BIONICLE: Rise of the Toa Mata
BIONICLE: Rise of the the Toa Mata is a project of which I (Biomarvel740) am in current need of help. This project will be film length, being based on nothing but the comics, the book (Titled: Tale of the Toa) and the online animations from the Mata Nui online game. One of the main purposes of this film will be to entertain the fans of both the sets and the main storyline. But without some assistance, I am unable to work on this as much as I'd like to. If any of you want to help, please feel free to tell me what you'd like to do or who you'd like to voice as soon as you can, cause in order to pull this off, I'm gonna need all of the help I can get. Premise Thousands of years after Teridax casts his spell over Mata Nui, a homeless Matoran wakes up as six mighty Toa wash ashore on the island of the same namesake, all unfamiliar of as to who they are. Together, these Toa and Takua must work together to defeat the Makuta and the many threats that await them. Cast MAIN ''' *Tahu- *Gali- Galem *Lewa- LewaNui58 *Onua- *Pohatu- *Kopaka- *Takua- *Makuta (Teridax)- Biomarvel740 '''SUPPORTING *Jaller- *Kongu- *Hafu- *Macku- *Kapura- LewaNui58 *Taipu- *Kopeke- *Tamaru- *Matoro- *Hahli- *Turaga Vakama- *Turaga Nokama- *Turaga Matau- *Turaga Onewa- *Turaga Whenua- *Akamai- *Wairuha- *Ta-Matoran extra 1- *Ta-Matoran extra 2- *Ga-Matoran extras- *Ko-Matoran extras- *Other Matoran extras- If you want to voice one of these characters, all you'll have to do is send me an audio recording of your ideal voice for the character you want to play. And so I can find it, title it: BIONICLE: ROTTM ( (name of character) audition), and I'll get back with you as soon as I can! Crew *Director- Biomarvel740 *Script writer- Biomarvel740 *Musical composer- Pokermask *Main Title- For the main title, Id like the whole thing to look creative. Keep the word BIONICLE the same, but try to do something creative with the rest. *Assistant Script Writer- How to contact me If any of you are interested in this project and want to be a part of it, find my YouTube page and send me a message via the discussion page. Or you could do so by finding one of my videos and commenting on them. Lol! Youtube link: https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCwMJ59jPZ8A0M4HMce9i24Q ---- Update: September 13th, 2015 Great news to the followers of this page! I found my old script for this project and I'm going to try and start editing it as soon as I can! Expect me to be done with it pretty soon! ---- Update II: October 8th 2015 As promised, the script is undergoing an editing process and I have finished editing the Prologue. The rest of the script may take longer to edit than expected, but rest assured I'll get it done at some point. ---- Update III: January 10th 2016 Scene 2 has been finished in the script, Pokermask is the Musical Composer, and I finally have a good video editing program. All I need now are voice actors, and someone to animate the main title. If anyone is interested in voice acting, contact me ASAP on my talk page. Here's the link! _____________________________________________________________________________________ Update IV: January 29th 2016 I've managed to finish Scenes 3 and 4 in the script today. I still have a long ways to go, but rest assured, it will get finished at some point. These things do take time after all. Also, I'm still in need of an Assistant Script Writer and a ton of voice actors, so if any of you would like to offer a helping hand, please feel free to contact me on my Talk Page as soon as possible. Thx! http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Biomarvel740